


【極短】At some time in the past / 曾經

by mooncat666



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 900G, 900Gavin, M/M, rk900/gavin - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncat666/pseuds/mooncat666
Summary: 【底特律-同人】RK900/GAVIN戀人前提，直接BE後的極短虐文…就磨個刀給自己吞一吞…想陪我吞的很歡迎XD一方死亡，進入請小心





	【極短】At some time in the past / 曾經

 

　　當RK900伸出手拉回蓋文的那一刻，他就知道已經遲了。  
　　子彈貫穿了蓋文的胸口，精準，絲毫不差地劃開跳動的血肉。  
　　對街屋頂上的仿生人露出一抹微笑。

  
＊　　　＊　　　　＊　　　　＊　　　　＊

 

　　RK900連蓋文的最後一面都見不到。  
　　他想闖進教堂，卻被康納搖頭給擋了下來，漢克拍拍他的肩，告訴RK900會為他多看幾眼。  
　　明明是他最親密的人，卻只能遠遠地看著他被塵土掩埋，無法為他捨下手中的花朵。

  
＊　　　＊　　　　＊　　　　＊　　　　＊

 

　　只剩下他了。  
　　RK900的手貼在冰冷的床上，沒有了體溫，就像最後在他手中消逝的溫暖，藍血泵不正常地猛烈收縮，讓他的手不由自主的顫抖。  
　　『嘿，塑料笨蛋，你知道什麼叫心痛嗎？』  
　　應該，就是現在這樣吧？  
　　深色的床單上，染溼了更深的水漬。

  
＊　　　＊　　　　＊　　　　＊　　　　＊

 

　　RK900–最新型軍用型仿生人，毫不留情地摧毀阻擋在前的敵人，不拖泥帶水直接命中要害。  
　　除了他。  
　　RK900將他的胸口穿了洞，直接拉掉藍血輸送泵，冷然，不帶一絲情緒地，睨著他的恐懼。  
　　瞅著他充滿害怕的神情，RK900冷酷地笑著，伸手拔去他的脈搏調節器。  
　　轉身離開。

  
＊　　　＊　　　　＊　　　　＊　　　　＊

 

　　人類稱之為什麼呢？  
　　RK900將脈搏調節器擺在墓前，憑弔著只剩下文字的墓碑。  
　　輕輕觸著凹陷的文字，似乎能對上曾經觸碰著他的手指，那樣的弧度。  
　　『那是曾經，你懂得什麼叫做曾經嗎？』  
　　曾經。  
　　用這樣的方式理解曾經，他寧可永遠不懂。

  
＊　　　＊　　　　＊　　　　＊　　　　＊

 

　　『不要離開我。』  
　　說著這句話的，卻先無情的離開人世。  
　　仿生人不會忘記任何事。  
　　卻能被重置。  
　　RK900已經失去了一切，並不介意再失去一次。  
　　傷害自己，也只會惹怒他罷了，那就重頭開始。  
　　重頭開始一個沒有他的世界。

  
＊　　　＊　　　　＊　　　　＊　　　　＊

 

　　搭擋的名字，仿生人的只要一次就能記得。  
　　他站在新搭擋的桌邊，轉頭看著旁邊擺著盆花的桌子。  
　　RK900皺了皺眉。  
　　「那是空位嗎？米勒警官。」RK900指著他身邊的桌子。  
　　對方愣著點了頭。  
　　冰冷的手滑過桌邊，他彷彿聽見了笑聲。  
　　『奈斯，以後這就是你的名字了！』  
　　不，他的名字是……

　　康納。

 

＊　　　＊　　　　＊　　　　＊　　　　＊

 


End file.
